


Choque de mundos

by SrUca



Category: Homestuck, Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrUca/pseuds/SrUca
Summary: El multiverso comienza a colapsar y el único universo resistente a esto debe lidiar con la presencia de refugiados de otras realidades y de la nueva presencia de peligros de fuera para los que no estaban preparados. Juntos, nuestros protagonistas deberán jugar a un juego exportado a medias de una realidad desviada para reparar el daño al frágil hilo de la realidad que ha provocado tal evento.
Kudos: 4





	1. El despertar

Pietro despertó sobresaltado. A su al rededor solo podía apreciar oscuridad, aunque una un tanto extraña, pues era capaz de ver lo que le rodeaba. Era una estructura húmeda y profunda, o al menos esta era la interpretación que él le daba al mirar hacia arriba, siendo incapaz de apreciar donde terminaban las paredes del foso en el que se hallaba.   
  


  
Todo era muy extraño, pues pese a haberse levantando aparentemente atrapado, se sentía libre de una melancolía que parecía haberle tenido atrapado mucho tiempo. Sin entender como había llegado a aquel extraño lugar, Stark se incorporó torpemente, encontrándose al momento que la humedad provenía de una serie de charcos sucios de distintos tamaños que se encontraban a lo largo de toda la fosa. Confuso, trató de reconocer el terreno. Era realmente incapaz de entender el lugar en el que se hallaba, pues las estructuras en la fosa eran realmente abstractas, imposibles de describir; además de que las rocosas paredes del profundo acantilado no ayudaban a ello, pues pese a que no era realmente un experto en rocas, reconocía el material volcánico en el color y textura de estas, posiblemente basalto. Todo eso le sonaba realmente estúpido, pues no era capaz de comprender como era posible que aquellos colosales acantilados, de magma solidificado, convivieran con el sustrato de carácter pantanoso sobre el cual plantaba sus pies.  
  


  
Trató de no darle demasiada importancia, después de todo había estado en lugares más imposibles. Después de todo, sabía que en el espacio había una estación espacial en la cabeza de un _Celestial,_ además de que ya tuvo sus quebraderos de cabeza intentando aceptar que Asgard era un cuerpo celeste plano. Quizás era eso, y estaba en el espacio. O al menos ese era su razonamiento, el cual le era bastante lógico en aquel momento. Sin embargo aquello no explicaba la pregunta de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Tampoco explicaba porque era incapaz de recordar absolutamente nada relacionado con este mismo, de hecho era incapaz de recordar casi nada. Todo en su cabeza eran recuerdos lejanos, como si hubieran pasado años. Décadas. Siglos.  
  
  
  
Cerró los ojos y trató de acceder a sus recuerdos más profundos. Se llamaba Pietro Stark, sus padres se llamaban Leonard y Maria Stark. Ellos habían muerto. No, ellos habían sido asesinados. Su corazón se estremeció, era como si acabara de recordar la noticia por primera vez, aunque el sabía perfectamente que era algo que debía tener más que procesado emocionalmente. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba, a punto de quebrarse, sintiendo como si tuviera ocho años otra vez.   
Se dio un tiempo para si mismo, intentando aprender, una vez más, a perder aquello que ya había perdido una vez.   
  
  
  
Tras terminar los largos instantes en los cuales se esforzó en pensar en blanco abrió los ojos de nuevo, tras sufrir en entender que eso ocurrió hace ya hace casi veintisiete años y que nada se pudo hacer en su momento, menos podría hacer ahora, atrapado y perdido en aquella extraña amnesia que parecía haberle arrebatado todo lo que le hacía ser quien era. Determinado en recuperarse a si mismo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora en una extraña calma, envuelta en un remordimiento del cual deseaba huir con todo su corazón.  
Una vez sus parpados cubrieron sus pupilas, y una vez hizo esto, centrado en sus memorias, su vida volvió a pasar por su cabeza. Recordó a su tío, recordó que le detestaba, aunque tan pronto como recordó aquello como una auténtica tempestad emocional, sintió una extraña calma. Sentía perdón emocional, aceptación y cierto grado de admiración. A esto le siguió el dolor de la pérdida. Él también había muerto. Fortalecido por la experiencia anterior, tragó saliva, sintiendo un daño un tanto menor. Después de todo ya estaba preparado para otro impacto similar.  
  
  
  
Conectó entonces con otra realidad, era el último de los Stark. Su abuelo, sus padres y su tío, todos muertos. Solo quedaba él, la sombra de una familia que se le quedaba grande. Recordó también que era alcohólico, adicto a comer más de lo que debería y un completo sátiro. Trataba de evitar mediante eso el desprecio que sentía hacia si mismo. Un odio incomprensible que, conforme sus memorias regresaban, iba recuperando, sintiéndose dañado, aprisionado por su consciencia. Consciencia que, aunque el no sabía, estaba recuperando poco a poco tras una completa eternidad ausente.  
  


  
Era bastante extraño. Realmente no esperaba esa nueva sacudida de emociones que siguió a aquel golpe de realidad que le había sumido en autocompasión. Esperaba aún menos el positivismo de aquellos nuevos sentimientos que venían a él. Felicidad, alegría, esperanza. Recordó las clases, el instituto. Aquella nueva época para él en la cual pensaba que duraría poco. Siendo honestos, nadie pensaría que él seguiría aquel camino. Vivir en Japón, estudiando en una academia de héroes era tal vez el rumbo más extraño que jamás tomó su corta vida. Sin embargo, era uno que el agradecía enormemente a Logan. Stark recordó más.  
Dios mio, Logan. Ella había sido su figura materna. Cualquiera habría dudado de ella, pero fue quien le terminó de formar como la persona que fue y es. Ella era una superviviente, exactamente como Pietro. Y a diferencia de todos hasta el momento en que la conoció, supo ver lo que valía como ser humano. Recordarla como figura materna era algo que ahora le hacía sentirse un poco mal, pues ella había sido más que eso. Ella había sido su madre.  
  
  
  
Su cabeza encontró una agradable calma al recordarla a ella y a sus amigos, a todos los que conoció en aquella academia. Recordó a Sun, a Vickey, a Ruri, incluso a Arsi. Un fuerte sentimiento de competitividad sana era lo que le llenaba ahora. Ella era alguien cuestionable, pero como todos era una gran persona. Y además de ser una gran persona, era una gran rival. Y se mentiría a si mismo si decía que no era de las personas a las que más admiraba en el mundo.   
No podía sin embargo evitar preguntarse a si mismo que estaban haciendo todos ellos ahora mismo, mientras que él se hallaba perdido. Perdido incluso de si mismo, intentando terminar de recordar quien era y que le hacía ser quien era.  
  
  


Un último fragmento de su persona volvió a él. El amor. Recordó a Yun. No, se llamaba Kyra. Yun era su segundo nombre, lo cual le hizo sacar una sonrisa estúpida. Nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a ello. Ella había intentado mover todo lo posible por él. Ella había conseguido que dejara de beber, que dejara de comer en exceso. Más que todo eso, ella le había enseñado a quererse a si mismo. Odiaba darse cuenta de que jamás pudo o podrá devolver todo lo que la contraria había hecho por él.  
Eso le dejó en la boca cierto sabor a amargura. Viéndose así, en esa situación, se prometió verla de nuevo. Verla y, si fuera posible, mover el mundo por esta.   
  
  


Se llamaba Pietro Stark, y definitivamente no era la sombra de una familia que le quedaba grande. Era él mismo, alguien que se había convertido en lo que era gracias a aquellos que le ofrecieron amor. Él era amor.  
Él era un equipo, junto a todos aquellos que hicieron su vida la mejor de todas las vidas.  
  
  


Fugazmente, algo llegó a su cabeza. Un equipo. Recordó a Loki y a Raven. Recordó a Galactus, recordó a los X-Men, recordó a SHIELD, recordó a Bell, recordó la guerra civil de héroes, recordó la _Guerra del Infinito_ , recordó... todo. Recordó, una vez más, lo que significaban sus palabras. Recordó un equipo. Uno compuesto por personas excepcionales, personas que luchaban por afrontar los peligros que el resto no era capaz. Él era un vengador, un miembro de un equipo. Un miembro de un grupo de amigos que, ante todo, siempre se tenían a si mismos. Tanto en las buenas como en las malas.   
  
  


Estaba hecho todo un superviviente. Uno que parecía haberlo perdido todo, todo lo que le hacía el mismo. Uno que, al recordar, apreció quien era. Él era Pietro Stark, y nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en aquel momento. Inundado de esta misma vida, comenzó a caminar, entrando una vez más en consciencia de la situación en la que se hallaba; atrapado en un abisal escenario propia de sus peores pesadillas. No sabía si era que no le había dado tanta importancia antes, o si es que en su inconsciencia era incapaz de entender completamente la situación, pero la realidad era que ahora lo único que sentía era miedo. Entendía que podía perder todo lo que le hacía ser él mismo, entendía que podía perderse de nuevo. Se aferraba con determinación a su humanidad y, comenzando a avanzar sin rumbo en el profundo pozo lleno de escombros y ruinas, empezó a gritar.

  
  
— ¡Yun!- Exclamó, recibiendo únicamente como respuesta el eco producido por las paredes de basalto.  
  
  
— ¡Arsi! 

  
Gritaba desesperado, sin respuesta. Estaba completamente solo. No quería perderse, no quería irse otra vez. Por alguna razón que se escapaba de su compresión, sentía que aún era posible que todos los elementos que le hacían ser quien era escaparan de él de nuevo, llevados por el viento.   
  
  
— ¡Sun!   
  
  
— ¡Vickey!  
  
  
Sintió un escalofrío, pues le parecía haber escuchado una respuesta. Una respuesta en forma de llanto, una que no supo como interpretar. Quizás era él mismo quien se estaba imaginando cosas, pues seguía solo. Completamente solo. Quizás la claustrofóbica apariencia de la sucia fosa le estaba haciendo imaginarse cosas. Quizás era su propio eco.  
  
Pietro suspiró. Nervioso y desesperado, golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes de negruzca piedra volcánica. Fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar lo realmente descuidado que se encontraba. Había perdido masa muscular y grasa, y su ropa era irreconocible; pues de elegantes pero sencillos tejidos había pasado a estar cubierto por sucios y rotos harapos. Realmente parecía que había estado una eternidad ahí abajo.   
  
  
  
— Friday, la armadura.— Dijo entonces, al borde del ataque de pánico. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, no hubo respuesta.— Friday... la armadura.  
  
  
Su insistencia no dio frutos. Donde estaba, ni su inteligencia artificial personal podría asistirle. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, de forma inevitable. Quería volver a casa, y reconocía que aparentemente las había pasado peores, pero aquella vez era diferente. No sabría decir que cambiaba. Quizás era sentir que algo le ligaba a aquel extraño lugar, o quizás era el haber aprendido una vez más quien era, y la negativa a perderlo todo de nuevo.  
  
Algo cambió de repente. Casi como en respuesta a sus gritos desesperados de ayuda, sintió como algo cayó al suelo pantanoso, escuchando y sintiendo un gran golpe en el agua, al cual le siguieron tres tímidos pasos hacia él, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Con el ceño fruncido, aterrorizado aunque determinado más que nunca a seguir viviendo, se giró hacia el individuo recién llegado, apuntando con su mano hacia este por costumbre. Costumbre que claramente en aquellas condiciones era completamente inútil. Frente a él, a apenas medio metro de este, se encontraba una chica. Calculaba metro sesenta por lo alto, su pelo era negro completamente y, de su cráneo, surgían dos cuernos anaranjados en forma de espiral. Su piel era completamente gris, sus labios rojizos, y sus negras pupilas se encontraban sobre unos ojos que en vez de blancos eran completamente amarillos.  
  
Sobre su camiseta se encontraba uno de los doce símbolos del horóscopo, al cual no le dio importancia, pues de hecho ni siquiera sabía el nombre de este. Saltaba a la vista que no era humana, aunque quizás a sorpresa de la otra, su reacción fue más de cautela que de sorpresa. La observó de arriba a abajo, con la boca cerrada y los ojos muy abiertos, clavados sobre la desconocida.  
  
Esta, al ver esto, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.  
  
  
  
— No esperaba que fuera esta tu reacción, aunque realmente no sabía que esperar.  
  
  
  
Intentó moverse más hacia él, pero este retrocedió desconfiado. Aunque, definitivamente, eso si era algo que la otra preveía.  
  
  
  
— No te acerques. —Respondió Pietro con gran frialdad.   
  
  
— Así que esto es algo así como lo que hubieran sido nuestras burbujas del sueño si hubiéramos tenido unas...  
  
  
  
La chica parecía distraída, interesada por el lugar. Esto desesperó aún más al humano, quien con ira dio una patada al sucio charco de agua en el que estaban ambos, salpicando el vestido de esta.   
  
  
  
— Deja de decir gilipolleces. —Dijo con los ojos inundados de furia. Enormemente molesto, fue él ahora quien se acercó a ella, con cierta torpeza.— ¿Eres de por aquí? ¿Dónde está la salida?  
  
  
  
— Ajá, algo así. Aunque realmente llevo menos tiempo aquí que tú.— Contestó ella, sin perder la sonrisa de la cara.— Eres Pietro Stark, ¿No?  
  
  
  
El gesto de que ella supiera su nombre le ponía enormemente nervioso. Sus ojos, abiertos como los de un felino, se mantenían alerta, con una enorme desconfianza hacia la otra.  
  
  
  
— ...¿Quién coño eres? —Preguntó ante esto.  
  
  
— Aradia Megido. Y... me sorprende un poco tu reacción. Ya sabes, no soy de tu especie. Soy una troll. —Respondió jovial la contraria.  
  
  
  
Pietro resopló, dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino hacia ningún lado, perdido. No era capaz de entender aún la naturaleza de la situación, quizás porque su cabeza aún se encontraba llena de ideas que realmente diferían mucho de la realidad en la que el humano se encontraba.   
  
  
  
— Bueno, ¿Y eres digna?  
  
  
  
Se limitó a comentar, con un cruel y roto tono sarcástico que la troll fue incapaz de comprender, dejando de sonreír por un momento. Parecía que Pietro sería mucho más difícil de lo que aparentaba.   
  
  
  
— Ey, espera, ¿A que ha venido eso?  
  
  
  
El otro se giró, mirándola con cansancio y amargura.  
  
  
  
— He tenido ya demasiadas experiencias con aliens para mi gusto, que tengas cuernos no me sorprende. —Desesperado clavó sus ojos en los de la contraria.— Así que, si no me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí no tenemos nada que hablar, señorita Megido.  
  
  
  
Se volteó una vez más, siguiendo su torpe camino, su senda a la nada absoluta. Era un hombre roto que durante unos instantes supo ver la luz que había perdido, sustituida por la oscuridad absoluta que le rodeaba en aquella absurda y terrorífica sala, un escenario horroroso del cual intentaba escapar, huyendo como si de una pesadilla se tratara. Pero aquello no era una pesadilla. Tampoco era una premonición. Aquello era la mismísima realidad, realidad que le envolvía en una apabullante desesperación inevitable en la cual se sentía completamente atrapado.  
  
  
  
— Stark. —Llamó Aradia ahora en un tono más serio.— Creo que no eres del todo consciente de la situación...  
  
  
  
El castaño la ignoró, agachándose al suelo al encontrar que el sustrato había cambiado de material, palpando con esperanzas este pensando que podría salir de allí. El hecho de que el lugar sobre el cual caminaba estuviera cambiando era algo que le daba esperanzas a seguir avanzando. Sin saber la totalidad de la verdad respecto al sitio en el cual estaba atrapado, priorizo su instinto de animal desesperado a la voz consejera de Aradia, quien intentaba acceder al terco humano.   
  
La troll suspiró, mirando con lastima al contrario, al cual le dio dos palmadas suaves sobre la cabeza. En su ignorancia debía ser más feliz, realmente, pero ella sabía perfectamente de que si no comenzaba a colaborar pronto, podía llegar a perderle para siempre.  
  
  
  
— Stark...   
  
  
  
Comenzando a cansarse de su presencia, el castaño giró su cabeza secamente, mirándola fijamente en espera de lo que fuera que quisiera decirle.  
  
  
  
— ¿Qué quieres? Si me sigues distrayendo no voy a poder salir de aquí.  
  
  
  
Aradia cerró ojos buscando la mejor forma de decirle, con tacto y sin querer afectarle demasiado, pues sabía que provocarle un fuerte impacto emocional podría hacer que lo perdiera de nuevo. Conseguir que quien gobernaba en aquel tétrico reino le devolviera las memorias era algo que había sido muy difícil de lograr, y no podía permitir que algo tan importante se perdiera.   
  
Tal vez, si hubiera ocurrido de otra forma, no tendría que estar allí, luchando por hacerle entrar en razón. Pero él había escogido una forma que lo cambiaba todo, una que era castigada con la mayor de las perdidas, la de si mismo. O al menos así eran las leyes de este reino de una realidad a la que ella, como troll, estaba familiarizándose aún.   
  
  
  
— Por favor, llévate las manos al cuello. —Pidió esta, siendo ahora ella quien transmitía frialdad en sus palabras.— Puedo sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que seas consciente.   
  
  
  
Con cierto pasotismo, Pietro hizo caso a lo que esta le pedía, sin entender exactamente a que se refería. Fue enorme su sorpresa cuando se encontró con los restos de una soga. Esta rodeaba su cuello, y parecía haber estado siempre ahí, siendo esta la razón por la cual no había sentido su presencia hasta que la troll le indicó que hacer. Incrédulo, miró aterrorizado a la contraria, dándose cuenta al fin de la totalidad de una situación que ignoraba.   
  
Pasó sus dedos por la gruesa cuerda, sintiendo la tensión de esta, deslizándose por el amarre en su cuello hasta llegar al nudo, el cual daba lugar al resto de la rienda, la cual colgaba tras su espalda. Tras darse cuenta de la situación, se dejó caer, devastado. De repente nada importaba, quedó tan roto ante la revelación que ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse de que la soga había desaparecido completamente.   
  
Contempló destrozado su reflejo en uno de los sucios charcos que llenaban el lugar. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos.   
  
  
  
Tensa, la troll miró fijamente al contrario, sabiendo que si el choque emocional había sido mayor del que este era capaz de soportar, lo poco que había podido recuperar de él se perdería. Esta vez, para siempre. Observadora, miró al castaño, quien apenas era capaz de mostrar en su rostro una emoción que no fuera la apatía, pues de repente veía las cosas más claras que nunca.  
  
  
  
— El séptimo círculo del infierno, ¿No?  
  
  
  
Aradia sintió alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras. Palabras de las cuales solo entendió la palabra infierno, pero que demostraban que Stark seguía consciente, que no le había perdido para siempre en la inmensidad de aquel tétrico lugar donde los muertos residían, atrapados durante toda la eternidad.  
  
A juzgar por su experiencia, ella no hubiera aguantado aquello. Agradecía estar viva, de hecho nunca antes había estado más viva que en aquellos momentos, habiendo conseguido el éxito en aquella difícil tarea que tanta duda le generaba. La persona que la había mandado allí tenía razón. Definitivamente Stark era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.  
  
  
  
— Ahora soy yo la que no te ha entendido.— Respondió, mostrándose agradable, bromeando.— Aunque me alegro contar por fin con el Caballero del Tiempo. No era con el que esperaba contar... pero es el que tengo. ¡Y además estás resultando ser muy interesante!  
  
  
  
Pietro guardó silencio unos instantes, sin saber como sentirse ante todo aquello.  
  
  
  
— Por favor deja de decir gilipolleces sin sentido y déjame solo... Necesito estar solo...   
  
  
  
Megido observó con curiosidad al humano. Había conseguido transmitirle su situación sin perderle, ahora debía conseguir terminar de acceder a él y guiarle de nuevo hacia la vida. En teoría, eso debería ser lo fácil, pero dada la densidad de la situación y la profundidad de las emociones del contrario, parecía que aquella era la tarea más difícil.   
  
  
  
— Escucha... Yo también estuve muerta una vez cuando estaba en mi realidad.— Dijo, intentando acercarse emocionalmente al humano.— Bueno, más bien me mataron. Pero quiero decir que entiendo tu situación. Y no solo la entiendo, sino que te voy a sacar de esta.  
  
  
  
Algo dentro de Pietro cambió completamente al escuchar la palabra realidad. Extrañado, alzó lentamente la cabeza en dirección a la troll.  
  
  
  
— ¿En tu realidad?   
  
  
  
La troll llevó su mano hacia al contrario, ofreciéndosela para que este la usara como ayuda para levantarse del suelo húmedo y sucio sobre el cual se encontraba sentado. Temeroso, este aceptó, tomándola y ayudándose de esta para incorporarse. No sabía porqué, pero confiaba en la otra casi sin dudarlo. Tampoco es que tuviera otra opción, después de todo su vida ya se había extinguido, ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba más que confiar en quien le había enseñado la verdad?  
  
  
  
— Es algo complicado.— Contestó Aradia.— Solo te puedo decir que he tenido el privilegio de ser la primera viajera.   
  
  
  
Pietro se sacudió los harapos que poseía por ropa, quitando parte de la suciedad de estos.  
  
  
  
— ¿Cuánto te ha costado?   
  
  
  
— ¿Cuánto me ha costado el qué?  
  
  
  
— El venir hacia aquí. El devolverme mi memoria, esas cosas. —Respondió con duda el humano, quien no entendía del todo su presencia aún, pese a agradecerla.— Bajar al infierno no es gratis.  
  
  
  
— El guardián de vuestra realidad me escogió para traerme de forma anticipada antes de que todo pase. Me dio un par de cosas para buscarte a ti y luego a un tal Lucifer Morningstar.  
  
  
  
— Buena suerte con lo segundo. Lucifer está en el noveno círculo del infierno, y que yo sepa los muertos no podemos movernos de secciones libremente.  
  
  
  
Contestó Stark, dubitativo. Comenzaba a dudar de las posibilidades del plan, además de que la sola idea de tener que vivir consciente de su pecado, de lo que había dejado atrás, le rasgaba enormemente el corazón.  
  
Los suicidas que eran atrapados en el séptimo círculo del infierno eran incapaces de recordar su vida, sea quien sea la persona que quería sacarle de los infiernos era alguien que realmente era capaz de romper una maldición tan poderosa como lo era la condena de un dios mesiánico. Algo así solo podía hacerlo un habilidoso hechicero, y quizás fue ese razonamiento lo que empezó a hacerle unir puntos.   
  
Seguiría confiando en Megido, parecía que había alguien tras ella, y por la seriedad de las palabras que empleaba quizás había cabida a la esperanza.  
  
  
  
— ¿Que cosas te dio el guardián de nuestra realidad?   
  
  
  
Preguntó entonces, curioso. Quizás ahí se encontraba la respuesta a sus dudas.  
  
  
  
— Una moneda que le di al barquero y... este fragmento de cristal azul.  
  
  
  
Aradia mostró un trozo pequeño de piedra, la cual brillaba en un intenso azul eléctrico. Stark, de inmediato, sonrió, permitiéndose por fin la felicidad y el alivio que le daba la certeza de que podía huir de aquella tétrica pesadilla que era su estancia en los infiernos. Con agilidad, arrebató el pedazo de gema de las manos grises de la troll, encerrando esta en su puño.   
  
La chica de largos cabellos negros reaccionó sin entender, aunque esbozando una torpe sonrisa dubitativa al ver que el otro entendía la utilidad de aquella piedra que la otra no alcanzaba a comprender. Siguiendo al humano, quien ahora caminaba con destino en mente, se dejó guiar en aquel lugar, completamente desconocido para ella.   
  
El hombre golpeó con la piedra el sucio suelo de la estancia, lazándola contra el suelo, repartiendo toda su esencia por el lugar, dando como resultado la apertura de un portal azul y gris, el cual tenía aspecto de tempestad. Ahora era ella quien parecía tener que ser guiada, pues aunque definitivamente su habilidad de hablar con los muertos le había permitido aprender sobre la gran parte de aquella realidad, eso era completamente nuevo para esta. La troll, en silencio, miró determinada al humano, a quien se le veía completamente eufórico, como si no cupiera en si mismo de la felicidad que le inundaba.  
  
  
  
— ¡Strange, maldito genio!  
  
  
  
Gritó hacia arriba, casi llorando de felicidad.   
  
  
Pietro avanzó hacia el portal recién abierto, cruzando por el huracán que este albergaba. A ello no tardó en seguirlo la troll, quien consiguió pasar junto a él antes de que los restos de aquel fragmento de la gema del espacio terminaran por extinguirse, dejando lugar tras ello una vez más a la apabullante y tétrica soledad que llenaba el séptimo círculo del infierno, situado tras una derruida iglesia, la cual representaba el último resto de la presencia de un humano vivo en la totalidad de este.   
  
Perdidas, el resto de almas allí presentes solo pudo observar desde su ignorancia e inconsciencia el escape de su liberado compañero, quien de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de recibir la luz del sol.  
  
  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta abierta por el castaño, este y su guía a la vida surgieron, determinados a cumplir con su cometido. Determinados a vivir.  
  
  
  
— ¡Lucifer Mornignstar! —Exclamó Pietro Stark.  
  
  
  
Frente a ellos, en un oscuro trono hecho del mismo material que componía las paredes de su anterior estancia, se encontraba sentado el rey de los infiernos. Chaqueta y corbata oscura, pelo corto y negro, barba corta... nadie que proviniera del exterior podía imaginar que aquel era el aspecto del mismísimo Satanás. Alguien más humano que la mayor parte de los humanos que vivían en el mundo.  
  
Realmente, habían sorprendido al diablo, pues se vio forzado de la impresión a tirar hacia atrás un cuenco, que al caer reveló en su ruptura estar lleno de palomitas. Stark no pudo evitar pararse a mirar abajo como estas se perdían, todo un desperdicio. Suponía que habría tomado reservas tras su última breve estancia en el mundo.   
  
  
  
— ¿Pietro Stark? —Preguntó sorprendido Lucifer, quien en su ignorancia ni siquiera había podido percatarse de la presencia en los infiernos de quien en su momento fue un conocido.— Preveía que acabarías conmigo pero, ¿Tan pronto?  
  
  
  
— Me suicidé. —Respondió Pietro con cierta melancolía. Sin embargo, su determinación a recuperar lo que en su desesperación el mismo se había quitado era más fuerte que nunca.  
  
  
  
— No puedo ocuparme de ti, las almas están desbocadas. —El rey de los infiernos miró hacia arriba, como si quisiera incluir a alguien más en la conversación. Alguien que obviamente nunca vendría.— Sus ojos se han vuelto blancos, son más corpóreas, más libres. Las de los cuatro primeros círculos se están acumulando en las entradas de estos, intentan escapar.   
  
  
  
— Seré breve. Devuélveme a la vida.— Sentenció el humano, casi amenazante.   
  
  
  
No podía negar que el fenómeno le llamaba la atención. Más almas en su caso que querían intentar escapar de la condena eterna, intentando fugarse masivamente del infierno. Los castigados de los círculos más superficiales eran aquellos que en su capacidad de consciencia parecían intentar escapar.   
  
  
  
Molesto, Lucifer no tardó en bajar de su tétrico trono, caminando amenazante hacia el condenado. Con furia en sus ojos, brillantes en un rojo intenso, miró hacia el atrevido mortal, sonriendo. No tenía paciencia para nadie, no tras la situación, ni haciendo excepciones a viejos conocidos.  
  
El infierno era su reino, y las reglas eran claras: Los muertos que entran no saldrán hasta el día del Juicio Final.   
  
  
  
— ¿Me estás amenazando? —Preguntó intimidantemente el ángel caído, no negaba que la situación le era cuanto menos interesante.  
  
  
  
— Él no. Pero yo sí.  
  
  
  
Lucifer se detuvo unos segundos a apreciar los ojos inundados en ira de la troll, a quien no había parado a analizar, pues toda la atención fue al rastro de la gema del infinito y a quien lo había provocado, aquel viejo conocido. Nunca por su cabeza había pasado la idea de que debía haberse preocupado por encima de todo por quien provenía de otra realidad.  
  
La chica, antes de que el hijo de Dios pudiera alzar sus angelicales alas blancas, alzó la mano, levantando al otro y lanzándolo violentamente contra su trono, quebrándolo con el cuerpo de quien reinaba sentado en este. Centrada en su telequinesis, mantuvo al demonio en el suelo, ejerciendo una incesante presión sobre este.  
  
  
  
Con las alas desplegadas y sus pupilas contraídas por el terror se mantuvo en silencio, observando con miedo, pues nadie antes en aquel lugar había osado a plantarle cara de esa forma hasta derrotarle de aquella forma tan humillante. Estaba inmóvil, petrificado por el enorme control puro que poseía la troll.  
  
  
  
— ¿Qué eres?  
  
  
  
Se atrevió a preguntar el demonio. Aradia, desafiante, contestó.  
  
  
  
— Me llamo Aradia Megido, vengo de Alternia. He desafiado a la muerte una vez ya y nadie me va a impedir que saque a Pietro Stark de los infiernos.  
  
  
  
De nuevo, los ojos de Lucifer se volvieron rojos, clavándose en la troll junto a una de sus más tétricas sonrisas.   
  
  
  
— Oh, venga, ¿Es acaso eso lo que más deseas?  
  
  
  
Aradia no respondió. Lucifer quedó completamente en shock ante el hecho de que aquella joven desconocida le había derrotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Había sido humillado en su propio reino en la crisis más profunda que tal vez tuvo este. No sabía quien era, pero por comportamiento era capaz de deducir que no era de aquel mundo.  
  
Tampoco era algo que en sí el hubiera conocido. Si pudiera describirla en una sola palabra, diría poder. La joven que derrotó al demonio en el mismísimo infierno.  
  
  
  
— Oye Aradia... ya basta, puedes soltarle. —Dijo Pietro con cierta lástima.  
  
  
  
La troll abrió la mano, dejando caer a su víctima, quien sobresaltada, sudando, se llevó de inmediato la mano al cuello, liberado. Se suponía que ningún mortal podía dañarlo por su naturaleza celestial, pero ahí se veía junto a los escombros de su trono, indefenso.  
  
  
  
— Las realidades van a romperse. —Dijo Aradia entonces.— La única que es capaz de aguantar lo que está pasando es la vuestra.   
  
  
  
— ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
  
  
  
Preguntó el contrario. Lucifer clavó sus ojos en la troll, escuchándola atentamente como si literalmente su vida fuera en base a lo que esta dijera.  
  
  
  
— El multiverso va a centrifugarse en vuestro mundo. Vais a recibir refugiados de muchos planetas, las reglas de cada realidad serán universales y chocarán entre ellas. —Añadió, mirando fijamente a la persona a la que estaba a punto de devolver a la vida.— Las almas corpóreas y los ojos blancos en los muertos son la primera consecuencia de esto. Soy una viajera de una realidad alterna, vuestro guardián me trajo para prevenir y lidiar con todo lo que va a venir. Soy vuestro aviso y salvación. Y si quieres que frenemos esto a tiempo, libera su alma.  
  
  
  
Sus ojos pasaron ahora al rey de los infiernos. Este le devolvió la mirada a la troll, y tras ello deslizó sus ojos hacia el alma de Pietro. Sabiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones en la _Ciudad Plateada,_ y valorando junto a estas las que daría dar pie a la verdad que parecía transmitir la viajera dimensional, entró en reflexión.   
  
Era obvio para él que decía la verdad, pues incluso siendo una deidad de otro panteón podía ser susceptible a las habilidades que poseía por ser el demonio universal. Aquella persona era de otro mundo, o en su defecto alguien con una fortaleza mental impresionante, lo cual no explicaba la capacidad que tenía esta para haberle dañado tanto en tan poco tiempo.  
  
  
Temblando, chasqueó los dedos.  
  
  
  
  
— Sois libres de volver al mundo de los vivos.— Respondió Lucifer.  
  
  
  
  
Pietro, sonriendo como un estúpido, miró a la troll a la par que una enorme felicidad llenaba de nuevo su cuerpo. Era como si poco a poco se sintiera vivo de nuevo. El calor de su sangre circulando regresaba a él, sintiéndolo de nuevo como una sensación reconfortante, pues tanto tiempo en la frialdad absoluta de la muerte hacían que la sensación de volver a sentir sus venas funcionando, sus pulmones respirando y su corazón latiendo transmitieran la más pura de las satisfacciones.  
  
Aradia, sonriente por haber cumplido su ardua tarea, o al menos la primera parte de esta, miró al humano, del cual podía decir que se estaba encariñando. Después de todo, aunque no fuera el Caballero del Tiempo que estaba destinada en un inicio a conocer, como bien ella sabía, sentía en este un aura especial que desde luego haría todo más interesante de lo que de por si ella pensaba que sería.  
  
Curiosa por el infierno, arqueó una ceja hacia su compañero, quien se preparaba antes de volver a casa, antes de recibir la luz del sol.  
  
  
  
— ¿Que pasará con las almas que intentan escaparse?  
  
  
  
Sonriendo, el héroe la miró, respondiendo con su habitual juguetón y vivo sarcasmo.

  
  
— Supongamos que... si lo consiguen, un amigo estará muy entretenido.  
  
  
  
Pronto, una luz inundó el lugar, un fogonazo. Ellos ya no estaban allí, y el rastro de lo que había sucedido era la presencia de Lucifer, quien incorporándose contempló su roto trono. Entendiendo la profundidad de los hechos que seguirían a continuación, reposó en pie, limpiándose la sangre bajo la nariz que la troll le había provocado. Si lo que ella le había explicado era verdad, que a juzgar por las circunstancias parecía serlo, pronto volvería a ser visitado.  
  
Es más, si lo que había explicado era verdad... era solo cuestión de tiempo de que el ángel caído alzara sus alas en vuelo.  
  
  
  
Pensó en la liberación de aquel viejo conocido suyo, volviendo a poner pies en el presente. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mostrando cierta satisfacción.  
  
  
  
Se llamaba Pietro Stark, y ahora respiraba una vez más el aire fresco. Se llamaba Pietro Stark, y ahora estaba más vivo que nunca.


	2. Punto de ruptura

Sintió un golpe en el pecho, como si recibiera una enorme sacudida eléctrica. Había cambiado de lugar, pues aquello nada tenía que ver con el abisal páramo en el que se había encontrado previamente. Ahora estaba en un sitio oscuro, atrapado en una incómoda estancia pequeña que apenas le permitía moverse.

Intentando torpemente acomodarse en aquel habitáculo suspiró desesperado, pues no encontraba escape alguno a aquella situación, provocando en este una claustrofóbica reacción de pánico. En un acto desesperado, golpeó el techo pétreo del lugar en el que estaba encerrado. Aquello era completamente inútil.

Tuvo que aceptar que, desgraciadamente, aquella tarea era completamente imposible para él. Tan imposible como recordar lo que había vivido en las últimas horas, pues su cabeza le dolía de tal forma que hacía que el mismísimo pensar fuera una tarea insufrible. Trató de relajarse, tomando todo aire que sus pulmones permitían almacenar, respirando profundamente para regular su tensión. Sin embargo lo que en un inicio fue un acto controlado decayó rápidamente a la más intensa hiperventilación, a causa de la gran ansiedad acumulada.

Aferrándose a esta, golpeó repetidas veces una vez más el techo del habitáculo, dejándose la mano en el acto con la esperanza de ser escuchado por alguien.

— ¿Pietro?

Para su sorpresa una voz sonó como respuesta esta vez. Una voz que aclaró su nublada mente, reconociéndola de inmediato. Stark se quedó completamente quieto, incapaz de responder por la felicidad que le inundó de inmediato al percatarse el significado de aquello. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cerró los ojos. Sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, sentía como su corazón latía. Estaba vivo. Había escapado de los infiernos.

Poco a poco su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, aunque su mente seguía dolida. Era como si hubieran pasado su cerebro por una batidora.

Aún en esas, se vio capaz de alegrarse, consiguiendo con un enorme esfuerzo reconocer que aquel no era el fin del camino, sino solo su comienzo.

— ¡Aradia! -Exclamó este, golpeando con más fuerza aún, como si de su fuerza estuviera el ser sacado de aquel lugar.- ¡Estoy aquí!

— No tengo ni idea de porqué Lucifer ha dejado salir a tu amiguito.

Dijo una voz que no reconocía, pero que le sonaba lo suficiente como para pensar que la había escuchado en algún momento de su vida.

— Pero definitivamente es un hombre con suerte.

Tras escuchar aquella declaración, el techo comenzó a moverse. Polvo comenzó a caer sobre su cara a causa del violento movimiento de la pesada piedra que le privaba de la libertad que se suponía que había vuelto a conseguir. No tardó aquella presencia que era incapaz de reconocer en terminar de apartar la pieza, dejándola caer, haciendo eco de esto un profundo estruendo.

Confuso y mentalmente adolorido, Pietro se incorporó torpemente en lo que pronto descubrió que era su propio ataúd. Este estaba hecho de un mármol blanco que de hecho abundaba en la estancia, tanto en el resto de tumbas que se encontraban junto a la suya como en el propio panteón en el que parecía haber sido enterrado.

Frente a él Aradia esperaba con las manos a sus espaldas junto a una figura femenina atlética y morena, cuya ceja se hallaba partida por la mitad.

— Eres la primera persona en siglos a la que veo resucitar.

La mujer le lanzó entonces una manzana, la cual golpeó directamente en la frente del castaño dado a sus pésimos reflejos en aquel momento. Torpemente, consiguió capturarla en el rebote, mirando la fruta con cierta confusión.

— Cómetela.

— ¿Que es esto? -Preguntó sin entender Pietro.

— La fruta del Edén. Cómetela y se te pasará el dolor de cabeza.

Dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo. Sarcasmo que el otro en su aturdimiento no supo entender.

— ¿En serio?

— No. Es una manzana. -Respondió seca entonces, con dureza, como si la inocente duda del castaño la hubiera ofendido.- Necesitas vitaminas, es lo primero que pierde el cuerpo cuando mueres. Te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.

Pietro, hizo caso a las palabras de quien le ofreció la fruta, llevándose esta a la boca para morderla y comenzar a comerla. No era especialmente aficionado a las frutas y verduras, pero fue entrar en contacto su lengua con la comida y sentir un intenso placer en esta, como si hubiera estado años sin comer y aquella fuera la primera vez que probaba algo en tanto tiempo. Era realmente extraño, pues pese a eso se sentía nuevo. Parecía que iba a tener que volverse a acostumbrar a comer, pues su cuerpo recibía aquello como algo extraño.

Parecía que definitivamente el infierno había hecho mella en él.

— Lucifer me ha enviado a comprobar que llegaba bien.

La morena se dirigió ahora a la troll, percatándose en aquel momento el castaño de la mirada juzgadora que poseía la troll hacia la otra. Parecía que no estaba realmente confiada, y a ojos de él las palabras de esta posiblemente empeorarían aquello, pues fue la misma Aradia quien hacía prácticamente nada había noqueado al rey del infierno. Aunque, realmente, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. En su dolor de cabeza era realmente incapaz de reconocer el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, y francamente dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo incluso en todas sus facultades mentales.

Después de todo el tiempo en el inframundo era relativo.

— Tengo entendido que le diste una paliza. Bien hecho. Yo también lo haría. -La desconocida sonrió, mirando de nuevo al castaño, quien con torpeza se trataba de poner de pie en la abierta cripta de mármol.- Tu amiga me cae bien, Stark.

Pietro se frotó la frente, sintiendo como poco a poco el malestar se iba viendo aliviado. No sabía decir si era por haberse acostumbrado a las punzadas de dolor o si realmente la manzana había tenido un efecto milagroso sobre su malestar, pero lo cierto es que se estaba recuperando.

— ¿Belcebú?

Preguntó Stark en un tono juguetón, pues por mucho que se esforzara era incapaz de reconocerla, pese a deducir por su lenguaje que se trataba de una criatura del infierno.

— Mazikeen.

La ira contenida pudo notarse en las palabras de la demonio, quien parecía verse ofendida por las palabras del contrario.

— Nos conocimos cuando por tu culpa purgaron a la mitad de los mortales. Seguramente recuerdes eso.

Las palabras de la demonio definitivamente le hicieron recordar, quizás más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. Traicionado por su consciencia, pronto empezó a verse mentalmente bombardeado por imágenes cuyo impacto le hicieron mantenerse en silencio unos segundos.

Paralizado por sus recuerdos, miró a la criatura del infierno, quien esperaba la respuesta de la persona que, internamente, se acababa de quebrar en mil pedazos.

— Desearía no hacerlo.

Se limitó a responder con amargura, apenas surgiéndole la voz de sus labios.

— Como sea. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. -La morena arqueó una ceja, confusa por la repentina reacción física del otro, quien parecía haberse derrumbado emocionalmente frente suya.- Me iré de copas al Bronx. Intenta no morirte otra vez, nadie resucita dos veces.

La demonio comenzó a salir del panteón familiar, desvaneciéndose en una sombra, fundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche. Aradia se vio confusa, sin entender nada de lo hablado entre ambos más allá de la gravedad del evento mencionado, gravedad que sacaba como conclusión por la reacción de Pietro.

La troll se dispuso a preguntar, sin embargo, al mirar al humano, le descubrió sentado sobre el borde de su abierta cripta, con sus manos tapándole los ojos y con la cabeza caída. Sus labios, los cuales se habían abierto, a punto de dirigirle la palabra, se cerraron lentamente, al ella entender que quizás no era el mejor de los momentos para ello. Y desde luego que no lo era.

No deseaba recordar de aquella forma, no deseaba arrastrar de nuevo con la culpa.

— Aradia.

Dijo al fin, tras unos incómodos minutos en un silencio sepulcral. Fingiendo en sus expresiones faciales el estar recuperado emocionalmente, la ruptura de su voz evidenciaba que estaba lejos de aquello. Sin embargo, debía evitarlo, pensar en otra cosa. Volvía a estar vivo, y aquello era importante. No quería regresar al conjunto de razones que le llevaron a dejar de estarlo en primer lugar. No quería.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dijo que se iba al Bronx?

Preguntó, tratando de desviar el tema de su cabeza.

— Creo... que sí. Pero recuerda que yo no soy de por aquí, Pietro.

El castaño esbozó una tímida sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo. Estaban en la ciudad de Nueva York, en Estados Unidos.

— Pero yo sí.

Con cierto nivel de torpeza, se incorporó, poniendo los pies en suelo. Agotado mentalmente comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos tras su renacimiento.

Curioso, volteó a ver el sepulcro en el que había estado reposando una vez estuvo muerto. No pudo evitar percatarse de la privilegiada situación de su tumba, observando con los ojos muy abiertos la estancia al completo. Su ataúd de mármol estaba situado en medio de la sala, entre otras dos sepulturas, hechas del mismo material.

Se acercó lentamente a uno de estos, entendiendo donde se encontraba.

Leyó por encima la lápida, dejándose caer frente a esta al terminar de hacerlo.

La troll, apenada pero curiosa por la extraña cultura de los muertos de aquella especie, se acercó tras el castaño, leyendo el mensaje que la tumba clamaba.

"Aquí yace Leonard Jonathan Stark.

Tu hermano y tu hijo te echarán de menos.  
Esperamos que estés donde estés encuentres la tranquilidad.

Descansa en paz.

1971 - 2007"

Aradia dio dos suaves palmadas en la espalda de Pietro, quien se había quedado en shock, sin saber como reaccionar.

— Son tus padres, ¿No? -Preguntó ella.- Los trolls... no tenemos padres, pero tras hablar con los muertos de vuestra realidad he aprendido muchas cosas. Te sorprendería las veces que he escuchado la expresión hijo de...

Pietro soltó una risotada boba ante la broma de la contraria, quien esbozó una sonrisa al ver que había sabido animarle con algo tan básico y genuino. El castaño clavó su rodilla en el suelo para ayudarse a levantarse del lugar. Con los ojos levemente humedecidos, la miró directamente.

— Gracias. Perdona la recaída, son demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

— No es nada. -Respondió alegre la troll.- ¿Sabes? Mi especie no es tan respetuosa con los muertos. Tienes suerte si te incineran, generalmente hacen pintura con tus restos. Es bonito que tengáis estos detalles los humanos.

Pietro guardó silencio, mirando hacia abajo.

Preocupada, Aradia hizo una mueca, pensando que quizás había dicho algo dañino. Después de todo el choque cultural existía, y era bastante probable que en algún momento cualquiera de los dos dijera algo que fuera mal visto por el otro.

Era lo normal, pues realmente eran los dos primeros miembros de sus respectivas especies en hablar. O al menos, en hacerlo de forma personal.

— Es la primera vez que veo sus tumbas.

Sus ojos pasaron ahora a la tumba de su madre, quien reposaba al lado opuesto de su padre, junto a su propia tumba.

"Aquí yace Maria Gina Stark.

Tus padres, hermanos y tu hijo te echarán de menos.  
Esperamos que estés donde estés encuentres la tranquilidad.

Descansa en paz.

1974 - 2007"

El mensaje era similar, aludiendo esta vez a una familia materna que realmente nunca pudo conocer.

Aunque si se tenía que ser sincero a si mismo, tampoco es que hubiera conocido demasiado a su familia paterna.

— Mi tío me mandó a vivir a Japón tiempo después.

Por la expresión de duda interpretó que realmente la troll no debía saber de naciones. Tenía sentido, después de todo. Existieran o no los países en su planeta natal, estaba hablando con alguien que apenas conocía un puñado de conceptos humanos.

— Es al otro lado del océano, para que me entiendas. Así que nunca pude visitarles en el cementerio hasta ahora.

Por la absoluta frialdad con la que trató el tema no parecía un tema agradable para él.

Curiosa por el mensaje que pudiera tener la tumba del otro, la troll decidió darse un momento, acercándose al sepulcro de su acompañante, el cual fue bajado por la demonio anteriormente para permitir la salida de Pietro, quien estuvo ahí atrapado antes.

Cincelado con un cuidado que parecía casi personal, Aradia leyó el mensaje que en el mármol se encontraba grabado, quedando impactada por lo que las letras de sus seres queridos decían en este.

"Aquí yace Pietro Howard Stark.

Tu madre y tus amigos te echaran de menos.  
Lamentamos el vacío que dejaste y que  
nunca podremos llenar.

Esperamos que en la muerte encuentres el descanso que  
nunca pudiste tener en vida con tus padres. Te queremos, tu familia.

R.L V.S Y.S S.A R.Y A.S

Descansa en paz.

2000 - 2031"

Aquellas palabras realmente sobrecogieron a la troll. Parecía que era alguien muy querido.

Girándose hacia él, observó como los ojos del castaño se clavaban también en los escritos de su sepultura. Pietro caminó hacia el sepulcro, leyendo el cincelado mensaje una vez estuvo a apenas un palmo de este.

Aquello le dejaba mal cuerpo a cualquiera, pues después de todo estaba frente a su propia tumba, frente a las consecuencias de su muerte. Algo para lo que ningún ser humano estaba preparado emocionalmente para ver era el luto de sus seres queridos, y él no era excepción.

No tardó un frío silencio en inundar la estancia, silencio que solo se veía perturbado por el ruido del tráfico neoyorquino.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía su sangre tan gélida.

— Stark...

Pietro era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos en aquellos instantes.

— Cuando me reencuentre con ellos… ¿Cómo se supone que deba verles a la cara?

Aradia no supo como responder, pues cuando ella dejó de estar viva no se vio frente a frente a una situación como la que vivía el otro. En si, esta era una que nunca se había llegado a plantear. No de aquella forma.

— Ellos me mandaron a enterrar junto a ellos porque sabían que les perdí cuando ningún niño debía perder a sus padres.

Añadió con tristeza. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, dudaba de que mereciera estar allí, junto a ellos.

— Pietro…

La troll tragó saliva. Pese a costarle entender ese aspecto de la cultura humana, comprendía que la situación era emocionalmente delicada para el contrario, por lo que debía tratar de tener el mayor tacto posible.

— Sé que es doloroso, y es más que comprensible que estés triste. Pero tenemos que irnos.

Al ver como él se giró levemente hacia ella al escuchar sus palabras, esbozó una tímida y amable sonrisa, en dirección a este.

— Además, si tus amigos supieran que estas vivo seguro que tendrían muchas ganas de verte de nuevo. Se nota que te quieren.

Pietro suspiró. Parecía que ya era hora de irse y terminar de sacar su consciencia del mundo de los muertos. A ellos ya los había perdido hace mucho tiempo, debía ser fuerte y soportar el impacto emocional que para él era el hecho de haber sido enterrado junto a estos.

— Necesitaré un tiempo. -Respondió.- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verles pero ahora mismo no creo ser capaz de mirarles a la cara ahora mismo.

El castaño dio unos pasos hacia la salida del mausoleo, aventurándose con la mirada a ver el oscuro cielo de la noche neoyorquina. La luz de los rascacielos inundaba el firmamento, impidiendo que las estrellas pudieran mostrarse en este.

Centró su mirada en estos, encontrando rápidamente con la mirada el protagonista de entre todas las altas construcciones.

El edificio Stark de Nueva York.

— ¿Estarás conmigo o solo viniste a sacarme del infierno? -Preguntó el castaño.

— Claro que estaré contigo.

Pietro, miró hacia arriba, hacia el oscuro cielo. Por el ruido del tráfico y las luces que podía apreciar desde su posición, intuía que debían de ser sobre las once de la noche.

— Pues entonces a ver que hacemos ahora. Que por la hora dudo que demasiado.

Comentó antes de marchar, buscando con la mirada la salida del cementerio. Tras apreciar el tamaño de este, y pensando en la posición del rascacielos de su tío respecto a ellos, dedujo que debían encontrarse en el Green Wood Cementery, en Brooklyn.

Si así era estaban bastante lejos de Manhattan, lo cual complicaba las cosas un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó la troll.- Por la noche es cuando empieza todo. A esta hora es cuando la gente sale para ir al trabajo, ¿No es… así?

— Si eres autónomo o guarda de un museo hechizado pues sí. Pero en general no.

Respondió hábilmente el castaño con su agudo sarcasmo. Por la forma de hablar de la troll parecía que estaba más bien hecha a la vida nocturna, y por su reacción al salir al exterior, no se mostraba del todo acostumbrada al clima de su planeta.

Se la veía incómoda ante este, y aquello era algo que saltaba a la vista por la mueca que mostraba su rostro. El gesto de sus brazos y su leve tembleque indicaba que muy seguramente estaba pasando frío.

Pietro no pudo evitar que aquello le llamara la atención, pues para ser una noche neoyorquina la temperatura resultaba bastante agradable. Al menos para él.

— ¿No hacéis vida nocturna? -Preguntó la troll con cierta confusión.

— A ver, depende. Por lo general la noche es para descansar. A no ser que seas un adolescente un sábado, entonces muy seguramente sea para beber y drogarte hasta sufrir una sobredosis.

— ¿Y hacéis todo por el día? ¿Bajo el sol?

En el tono de la troll se podía encontrar cierta incredulidad, pues la absolutez de la vida en su planeta se realizaba por la noche. La estrella a la que Alternia orbitaba era una gigante roja muy cercana, cuyo calor impedía la simple idea de vida diurna.

No era raro por ello que Aradia se sintiera fuera de lugar. Y no solo era por sus palabras, sino también por el clima, siendo este uno al que no estaba acostumbrada.

— Que yo sepa es lo normal. Al menos por aquí. -Respondió el contrario.- ¿Los trolls sois nocturnos?

— Sí. Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.

La troll sonrió. Pese a los problemas se mantenía curiosa por aquel mundo, completamente nuevo para ella, pues todo le parecía interesante por lo diferente que era aquello al planeta en el que vivía.

— Aunque ahora estoy incómoda.

— Ya somos dos. ¿A quién se le ocurrió que vestir a los muertos con chaqueta y corbata era buena idea? -Preguntó con cierto tono de broma, mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona.- Y menos mal que no me han incinerado.

Megido no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar las palabras del castaño. Debía admitir que era alguien ingenioso.

No tardaron demasiado en alcanzar a ver la salida del cementerio. A apenas unos metros de esta, Pietro pudo comprobar que efectivamente se encontraban en el cementerio de Brooklyn.

Sin ser capaz de contenerse, detuvo su paso, girándose a ver por última vez el lugar de eterno descanso de sus padres.

Aquel día se había vuelto a sentir como aquel niño de ocho años que quedó huérfano. Le ocurrió en los infiernos y le volvía a pasar ahora. Nunca pudo pararse a pensar en las cicatrices emocionales que le dejaron en su infancia aquel evento, viéndose superado ahora por la descubierta realidad de que no había sido capaz de pasar página del todo.

Mordiéndose los labios, apartó la mirada del mausoleo, el cual ahora se le hacía lejano. Debía ser fuerte para no pensar en el dolor que en su sorpresa aquello aún le causaba.

Una vez pudo terminar de desligarse emocionalmente del lugar, volteó de nuevo en dirección al exterior. Allí, Aradia esperaba quieta, al haberse dado cuenta de que su compañero se había detenido. En su faz asomaba la preocupación por el otro, pues notaba a la vista que algo no iba del todo bien.

La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, luego llevó estos hacia la salida. Tenía que terminar de sacar sus pies de la muerte y volver a vivir de nuevo.

— Estoy bien, no me hagas caso.

Dijo, aún sin que la otra comentara nada al respecto lo que acababa de pasar.

Observando como este volvía a andar, esperó a que Stark tomara la delantera antes de proseguir, siguiendo al contrario en el camino hacia la salida del tétrico lugar. Salida que no tardaron apenas en alcanzar, al llegar al fin a las grandes puertas que daban cabida a aquel lugar de reposo.

Custodiando estas, un guarda nocturno quedó paralizado al ver como uno de los enterrados más recientes en aquel cementerio ahora paseaba como si nada hacia el pórtico de barrotes de hierro.

— ¡Boo!

Exclamó el castaño hacia este, que aterrorizado dejó caer su linterna, temblando de pavor.

— Muy buenas noches agente, ¿Nos abre?

Preguntó juguetón. Ignoraba completamente la posición del otro, quien de inmediato asintió repetidas veces nervioso, sacando las llaves del lugar con la dificultad que le suponía el tembleque.

Ningún guarda de seguridad estaba preparado para esa situación.

— Mira tú que majo.

Comentó Pietro, dirigiéndose a la troll.

El asustado hombre no tardó en dirigirse a obedecer la petición que el castaño le hizo, sin poder apartar la vista de este, sin capaz de decir ni una sola palabra al estar completamente consumido por el miedo que le suponía ver aquello que se encontraba viendo.

Pronto, y pese a las dificultades, las puertas del cementerio se vieron abiertas una vez más.

Pietro sonrió al ver esto, avanzando sin vacilar hacia la calle, acompañado de Aradia. Una vez sus pies pisaron el exterior se sintió libre, pues no hubo mayor alivio al dolor que aquel lugar le suponía que el salir de este.

Tras ellos, el guarda de seguridad comenzó de nuevo a cerrar el lugar de descanso. Este llevaba cerrado desde las siete, por lo que sin su presencia hubieran pasado toda la noche allí encerrados.

La sola idea de aquello le hacía sentir escalofríos a Stark. Desde luego desde aquel día no volvería a ver un cementerio con los mismos ojos.

— Gracias señor agente. -Dijo con cierto tono juguetón, queriendo animarlo, pues veía que el otro apenas se tenía en pie.- Y tenga cuidado que a estas horas salen fantasmas.

Este no pareció tomarse del todo bien el hábil sarcasmo del castaño, pues emitió un roto grito, retrocediendo en su puesto de trabajo.

De cierta forma le daba bastante pena aquel hombre, pero no podía ni debía decirle a nadie su estado, no por el momento. En su lógica, pese a que pronto era inevitable que corriera la voz, no era mala idea sembrar cierta distracción.

— Ahora solo queda ir buscar al guardián.

Comentó Aradia con cierto optimismo, el cual no era fiel a la realidad de distancia que existía entre ellos y la residencia de la persona a quien buscaba.

— Creo que no eres consciente de donde estamos. -Respondió entonces el castaño, señalando los rascacielos en la distancia.- Estamos en Brooklyn. Y para ver a Strange tendríamos que ir a Manhattan, que es la isla donde están todos esos edificios. Cruzar un puente y andar diez kilómetros, no es buena idea hacerlo ahora.

La troll arqueó una ceja, mirando al castaño.

— ¿Y que sugieres?

Preguntó esta. Poco o nada podían hacer, acercándose la medianoche y con ello el cierre total de los establecimientos.

Tras pensarlo unos instantes, Pietro sonrió con cierta picardía, teniendo una clara respuesta.

— ¿En tu planeta existen los moteles?

* * *

En los confines del universo, lejos de ambos, se encontraba la persona a quien ellos deseaban encontrar. Estaba completamente quieto, contemplando la infinitud del cosmos que se hallaba frente a él.

Tras de él, un anaranjado portal chispeante determinaba que acababa de llegar hace poco.

Sus ojos buscaban con nerviosismo, sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Habían pasado minutos desde que había percibido aquella conmoción en su realidad.

Una lo suficientemente grave como para traer la presencia del Vigilante, quien se encontraba a apenas unos metros de él.

El Vigilante era un miembro de una especie extraterrestre que existía casi desde los orígenes del universo, y cuya función era la de presenciar los eventos que cambiarían el curso de la historia de este para siempre.

Como siempre vestía con toga, tras la que portaba una capa azul que se extendía de su nuca a sus pies. Su enorme y calva cabeza se encontraba caída, como si estuviera guardando luto, acto acompañado por una triste mirada, la cual asomaba en su faz.

Aquello no era buena señal para él.

Como hechicero supremo, Strange era consciente de los eventos que su universo iba a vivir, más no conocía aún el suceso que había provocado el luto del Vigilante, quien por naturaleza no debía ni podía intervenir.

Sin embargo, el simple hecho de verle reaccionar a algo ya era mal augurio, pues bien era conocido por él la estoicidad de este, constante pese a todas las tragedias y sucesos que había sido capaz de contemplar durante su eterna existencia.

Algo había escapado de sus manos.

Un segundo individuo no tardó en aparecer en el lugar, entrando de un salto en escena. Sin necesidad de moverse por portales, este llegó como si siempre hubiera estado allí, surgiendo de la mismísima nada.

Era un joven alto, de cabello azul, y parecía ciertamente desorientado. Más que Strange, pues, a diferencia del recién llegado, este era consciente de la totalidad de las circunstancias del momento.

Sin embargo, y pese a ello, se hallaba confuso por la naturaleza de la situación.

Había sabido prevenir, mover hilos antes de que la catástrofe comenzara, proteger su realidad. Pero parecía que incluso en esas se había producido un inevitable daño en esta. Daño que aún estaban por descubrir.

— ¿Tú también lo has sentido? -Preguntó el otro.

Strange giró lentamente en dirección a este, con el ceño fruncido. Fuera cual fuera el motivo que les había traído a ambos a aquel páramo espacial, se hallaba enormemente consternado por este.

Preocupado y tenso, pues aún sabiendo que algo se encontraba mal, y pese a la presencia del adolorido Vigilante, aún no era capaz de visualizar el problema. Y aquello solo podía hacerle esperarse lo peor.

— Y parece que Uatu también.

Respondió el hechicero, preocupado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Ni idea. Pero que él esté aquí ya es mala señal.

Strange se acercó hacia el recién llegado, a quien todo aquello por el momento se le hacía completamente nuevo.

— Peter.

Dijo el hechicero, refiriéndose al joven de cabellos azules. Un usuario mágico tan poderoso y experimentando como él mismo, incluso más.

— No respondo a ese nombre. -Respondió de inmediato el otro.

— ¿Has notado pérdida de capacidad a la hora de manipular la realidad últimamente?

El brujo se detuvo a pensar, llevando su mano a la barbilla y su mirada hacia el firmamento estrellado. Realmente, si tenía que ser sincero, lo cierto es que desde hacía ya unos días sentía cierta resistencia a la hora de utilizar sus poderes.

Aunque no le había dado demasiada importancia a aquello.

— Sí, ¿Por?

El recién llegado se mostraba curioso, pues no entendía el porqué de la pregunta, y qué tenía aquello que ver con la situación.

— Lo suponía. -Respondió con cierta frialdad, devolviendo sus atención hacia el Vigilante.- Va a ir a más.

Aquello le pillaba por sorpresa. Quizás, en la pérdida de sus habilidades, había dejado de ser capaz de ver más allá de su propia realidad. Y si aquello era así, significaba que las leyes de esta habían cambiado, o que en su defecto se habían roto.

Por la presencia del hechicero supremo y del mismísimo vigilante, algo extremadamente grave e interesante estaba ocurriendo frente a él. Aquello le emocionaba de cierta forma, captando su curiosidad.

— Explícate.

— Nuestro universo está colisionando con otros. Nos estamos fundiendo, así que lo normal es que las leyes de nuestra realidad dejen de funcionar parcialmente.

Respondió el hechicero supremo, quien con sus dedos comenzó a generar formas con su magia, con las cuales se ayudaba en su explicación. Naciendo de sus manos, distintas esferas chispeantes de colores empezaron a surgir, girando en una órbita.

— A diferencia del resto, nosotros estamos protegidos frente a estos. No completamente, pero lo suficiente para mantener estable nuestro universo.

Fue al terminar de decir aquellas palabras cuando las bolas que previamente había generado comenzaron a fundirse, quedando solo una de estas.

Peter se encontraba fascinado por las palabras del hechicero supremo, pues a primera vista adoraba las posibilidades que aquello implicaba.

— Lo más probable es que todos los essokinéticos como tú perdáis vuestros poderes gradualmente. No a nivel básico, pero sí a nivel complejo.

Con un tono sarcástico en el que se podía apreciar cierta amargura, añadió.

— Así que aprovecha para hacer alguna chorrada antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Apenas unos segundos tras decir aquellas palabras, el incómodo sonido del crujir de unas palomitas llamó la atención de Strange, quien giró sorprendido, encontrándose al brujo con un cartón lleno de estas, tomando de este de una en una, disfrutando con una infantil sonrisa en su cara.

El mayor no pudo evitar resoplar cansado ante esa vista, regresando la mirada hacia el tercero allí presente, quien por juramento no podía decir ni una palabra, y mucho menos intervenir.

— Diría que he prevenido más daños de los que sufriremos, y que he encontrado una solución permanente.

Añadió el hechicero, acercándose un par de tímidos pasos al extraterrestre, el cual aún permanecía inmóvil. Todo aquello le daba un mal presentimiento.

— Pero tras sentir lo de hace rato y viéndole aquí, empiezo a pensar que tendremos menos tiempo para actuar de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? -No tardó en preguntar el otro, quién no entendía que quería decir el contrario.

— Encontré una realidad incompleta. En el núcleo de esta, hay codificado un medio para poder crear nuevos universos.

Strange chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que todo el escenario que antes había creado para explicar se desvaneciera, dejando tras ello un anaranjado polvo que la brisa espacial no tardó demasiado en llevarse por delante.

Pronto no quedó mas que el recuerdo de la representación que el doctor había formado con su magia.

— He traído a una joven de esa realidad a la nuestra. Es raro, parecía consciente de lo que va a pasar. Al menos de cierta forma.

— ¿Y dónde está ella ahora mismo?

El brujo no podía encontrarse más emocionado de lo que ya estaba por lo que el guardián la describía. No quería perder nada de tiempo en poder conocer a la primera visitante de otra realidad.

— En el infierno. -Respondió Strange, sin vacilar.- La puse a cargo de Stark. Ahora mismo ya le habrá sacado del inframundo; estuvimos previendo distintas posibilidades y actuamos en consecuencia.

Paró de hablar unos instantes, girándose una vez más cara a cara, al joven, clavando sus ojos en los del otro.

En su mirada asomaba en su férrea determinación la incertidumbre y el miedo, como si en su experiencia y sabiduría detectara que algo no estaba definitivamente como debiera de estar.

— Empiezo a pensar que lo que percibimos hace rato tiene que ver con todo esto, y espero lo peor.

El Vigilante suspiró, llamando la atención del hechicero supremo, cuya mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia este, apreciando como el misterioso extraterrestre empezaba a marchar, avanzando sin rumbo aparente.

Los dos usuarios mágicos más poderosos de aquella realidad se miraron entre ellos, uno emocionado y otro cauteloso, compartiendo sin embargo el mismo ideal de hallar la razón de aquello que tan consternado parecía haber dejado a su universo.

— Definitivamente tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dijo el hechicero supremo, en contraste con el incesante interés de quien en aquel páramo le acompañaba, perdidos en aquel recóndito lugar de su extenso universo.

Tras unos instantes de ambos observar el sendero que recorría el afligido Vigilante, en un total silencio, comenzaron a seguirle. Sin embargo este no tardó en detenerse, frente al límite de aquella muerta roca flotante.

El único consciente al completo de la razón que había traído su presencia, alzó su mano hacia adelante, señalando aquello que se encontraba frente a él.

Peter y Strange no tardaron en alcanzar al tercero, quien esperó la llegada de estos, indicando adolorido con su dedo. Por aquello que Uatu deseaba mostrar, empezó a mostrar cierto temblar.

La gravedad de lo que había traído su presencia era una para la que ninguno de los miembros de su casi eterna especie estaba preparado.

Sus vacíos y blancos ojos se hallaban abiertos como plato, clavados en el inmenso horizonte.

Tras llegar junto a él, el hechicero supremo le miró a los ojos, descubriéndole aterrado. Mas el sentimiento no tardó en verse reflejado en él, al llevar su mirada hacia la dirección en la que el tembloroso dedo del Vigilante señalaba.

El impacto de aquello era tal que incluso el juguetón brujo se quedó sin palabras, pues aquel escenario que se le presentaba frente a ellos era el último que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Postrado frente a los tres, la Eternidad, la entidad que encarnaba su propio universo se encontraba yaciendo ante ellos. Su piel, antaño las galaxias y sistemas de su realidad, ahora era un apagado violeta que cubría todo su muerto cuerpo.

No sangraba, no mostraba emoción alguna, simplemente permanecía estática, paralizada.

Aquel inmenso ser que simbolizaba el espacio de su realidad ahora era un cuerpo menor al de un asteroide, flotando en la nada. En su pecho, una estrella verde empezaba a quemar lo poco que quedaba de este, terminando por destruir lentamente la carcasa que resultaba su estrellada piel.

— No se si estar fascinado o aterrado.

Comentó el joven de cabellos azules, viéndose congelado por la dureza que presentaba aquello que tenía frente a sus ojos.

— La Eternidad… ha muerto… -Declaró el Vigilante, rompiendo su voto de silencio.

Strange, levitando con ayuda de su roja capa, avanzó hacia el cadáver de la entidad, la cual empezaba a deshacerse. La putrefacción de su ser era provocada por aquella extraña estrella verde, la cual consumía lentamente a la totalidad de su cuerpo, de su esencia.

Poco a poco, de la inmensa criatura apenas quedó el polvo que esta desprendía, dejando tras este el incandescente sol que había devorado la representación de su mismísimo universo. Ya no quedaba nada de esta, solo el recuerdo.

Su realidad ya no tenía fronteras, y aquello los tres lo sabían perfectamente. En ninguno de los escenarios que fue capaz de visualizar pudo apreciar los daños más severos del evento que acontecía.

Su universo ahora se encontraba completamente expuesto. Trastornado, Strange no pudo hacer más que contemplar desde su posición aquel cuerpo celeste que había surgido de las entrañas de la Eternidad.

El hechicero supremo entendía completamente las consecuencias de esto, dándose cuenta en la desesperación del momento de la proximidad del impacto de aquello.

Tenso, con el ceño fruncido, volteó en dirección a los otros dos, quien junto a él habían sido llamados por la perturbación que aquello suponía en el frágil tejido de su realidad, realidad que ahora se encontraba más desprotegida.

Su universo ahora estaba abierto, y pese a prever el momento nunca fue capaz de predecir las causas del suceso que ahora en tiempo real estaban viviendo. Las consecuencias apenas llegaban, más ninguno podía hacer nada más que apreciar aquel momento.

El instante en el que comenzó todo.

El instante en el que los mundos empezaron a colisionar.


End file.
